generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Van Kleiss
Van Kleiss is the main antagonist in the series. According to him he and Rex were at the same area as the "event" five years before the beginning of the series, and like Rex he can control his nanites. and absorb the nanites of other E.V.O.s but on a much bigger scale like being able to control the very earth and environment near him and regrow his body if destroyed, but only in his domain he calls Abysus, the site of the "event". To keep his powers in check, he needs to repeatedly absorb the nanites of other E.V.O.s. He knows a lot about nanites and claims to know about Rex and his past. As of "Dark Passage" it is clear that he was doing research on nanites with Rylander, the two dissapeared in a flash when Rylander threw himself and Van Kleiss into the unstable nanite reactor. Their fate is as of now uncertain. History The Day that Everything Changed We are introduced to our antagonist after Skalamander pushes Rex, Bobo, and Noah into the portal to Abysus. He is fitst seen walking towards the group as little flowers sprout around his feet as he walks. What follows is an eerie scene where he says who he is and who his Pack is and what they are there for. Van Kleiss then directs them to his castle. As all of them are walking through the deteriorated castle Van Kleiss tells that the nanites are a gift, which Rex swiftly disagrees with. Van Kleiss says that "we're not all savages" and that Rex has barely realized his full potential. Rex wonders how he can how about his potential when he doesn't know anything about his past, to which Van Kleiss says he will tell him about his history. He first tells Biowulf to take Noah and Bobo to the Garden. After they leave he leads Rex to a throne room and tells Rex of the Nanite Event. After he finishes Rex asks what that has to do with him, Van Kleiss replies that it has everything to fdo with him; at which point numerous roots burst through the castle floor and seize Rex. After a cut to the fight in the Garden we return and hear Van Kleiss say that hos body is unstable and requires a constant fresh supply of nanites and that Rex's should be very nourishing. Then the 'pins' on his fingers turn into needles and he stabs Rex's chest with them. Noah and Bobo escape the Pack and rush back into the castle, cutting back to the two we hear our antagonist saying that he's dissapointed in Rex for not putting up a fight. Noah and Bobo get back to where Rex and Van Kleiss are, and Bobo says a one-liner and throws a large rock at Van Kleiss, which gives Rex the chance to fight back. He kicks Van Kleiss into a wall and the three flee on Rex's Boogie Back. They have to dodge gigantic roots and trees trying to take them down as they fly away from the castle. Van Kleiss manifests himself throough very large trees and asks where Rex is running to, as Providnece will jus use him as a weapon and lock him up. This causes Rex's nanites to short out and the three crash into the forest. Van Kleiss's final appearance in the episode is the final fight on Abysus. Van Kleiss keeps Agent Six away and the Pack fight as well. But Rex's nanites re-activate and he goes for the final blow on Van Kliess with his BFS. It hits and Van Kleiss is cut in half, but it is shown as our main characters leave he ressurects himself from his land. String Theory Van Kleiss only appears at the end of the episode but it is clear that he had his Pack kidnap Peter Meechum's daughter Sarah Meechum so that Peter would be forced to work for him. Biowulf reports that Meechum has been cured and Van Kleiss has no outward response. Leader of the Pack We see Van Kleiss arrive with his Pack in a strange whale blimp E.V.O. Providence, who caught wind of the E.V.O. in restricted air space, has sent units of solders and Rex and Agent Six to intercept it. When it is revealed to Rex who is in the E.V.O. he immediately attacks. He cannot land any blows on Van Kleiss (though he tries) due to his Kleiss's diplomatic immunity. Rex is understandably annoyed at this but until Van Kleiss or one of his Pack break that immunity they are untouchable. We next see him, Biowulf, and Skalamander at a formal party. He greets Rex and Doctor Holiday politely, brushing off Rex's accusations and tells him that "not everything is about you". After Rex is captured he ends the party, thanking all the guests before leaving himself. After that he is seen with The Pack (minus Circe) walking into the UN building. Biowulf tells Van Kleiss that Rex has escaped, but Van Kleiss says it doesn't matter. After an interlude he steps up to the pedestal and addresses all present. As he is speaking he uses his powers to rise above everyone, trap all inside, and begin to cover all of the city in roots. Rex and Van Kleiss fight soon after this, with Rex ultimately figuring out how to defeat Van Kleiss. as his native soil is dumped into the East River he becomes significantly less powerful but still summons vines to subdue Rex (by trying to strangle him). But after the soil has diffused too much all the roots and vines wither and break apart, freeing Rex, who then punches Van Kleiss (it was a very good punch too). He stops Rex from killing him by saying that he knows about Rex's parents, which shock Rex. Van Kleiss then takes the opportunity to flee on a giant fly-like E.V.O. Dark Passage Personality Van Kleiss is manipulative and clever, seizing opportunities to further his plans and often tries to get anything that he could use to his advantage. He is cold and ruthless when it comes to what he wants, it is evidenced that if one does not comply with Van Kleiss's orders that he'll kill them by draining their nanites and put their petrified body in his 'garden'. In "Leader of the Pack" he is shown to be an apt planner, secretly putting his nanite infused soil under the city to make himself as powerful as he is in Abysus as he attempts to take over the UN. Relationships See also: Biowulf : Biowulf is the second in command of The Pack and is leader of all the missions outside Abysus, seeing as Van Kleiss is limited to his home. Biowulf is very loyal to him. See also: Breach : Breach is/was a very useful asset to The Pack given her abilities. See also: Skalamander : He's the group's brute force, Not much else has been said. See also: Circe : She evidently tried to join the Pack on her own, her apparent use to Van Kleiss is that Rex wants to be close to her. See also: The Pack See also: Rex : Van Kleiss's true realotionship with Rex is unknown as of now. He claims to know about Rex's past and his family but will only reveal this if Rex joins him. They have already fought each other several times and Rex is determined to take Van Kleiss down. He also claims that Rex is very important to him, but not his main target. Appearance He is tall and broad , always clad in dark clothes and boots that seem to be a part of him as it regrows as he does when he resurrects himself. He has several apparently mechanical parts from his right arm to his chest. The most notable is his large golden, bio-mechanical hand that he uses to drain nanites from other E.V.O.s. The tips of the fingers end in large, blunt 'pins', only when he's about to feed do the 'pins' extend into needles. The outer band of his bio-mechanical hand glows bright yellow when he is feeding as well. The other inorganic parts of him are a large circular yellow hole in his chest that is linked to a large metal collar and possibly down to his right hand. These are no doubt functional for something. His face is long and drawn under the eyes, which are a dark red. Powers and Abilities Gallery Van-Kleiss2.png VanKleissDrain.png|Van Kleiss feeding off of Rex VanKleiss.png Trivia *Van Kleiss has similarities to the classical vampire Dracula. He is very difficult to kill and can resurrect himself as well, he has to lethally feed off of others, can only live on his native soil, and his home is a deteriorating castle in an eerie, dark homeland. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:E.V.O.s